powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Anette Blanc
Anette Blanc is a newly establish Wizard Saint from the Destiny Security Organization whose only purpose is shoring up numbers. Anette is one of the most powerful psychics in the entire Destiny City, and is treated as one of the Destiny Security Organization's ultimate weapons to be used as a last resort. Despite her young appearance, she is an incredibly skilled and powerful esper. Background She meets Hibiki #23 and Hibiki 009 in a train station, apparently believing that she was lost. They later call out to her in belief of this, though what happens next is not known. Regardless, the Hibikis gave a strong impression of the girl. She seems to have become slightly attached to Hibiki #23, not only did she follow her from her own initiative, but she also protects her from an attack by hostile Phantoms. She later has her hand cuffed to an attaché case for reasons unknown. Appearance Her nationality and language is French. She has short pink hair with one bang that covers her right eye and vibrant violet eyes(her hair was originally chestnut and had deep emerald eyes, they were altered by long-term exposure to her mecha's infra-red input laser; her chest was also slightly bigger before the alteration occurred as well.), but her most distinctive features and how many people recognize her by are: her large breasts, her young looks which imply that she should be around her late teens and that she wears a Fate University uniform that has been described as "covering so much, that almost everything is left to imagination". It should be noted that she is unusually beautiful for someone of her age, gifted with a gorgeous face and a feminine body line. Both Maelys Ban and Enshuu Mitsuari has commented that her overall appearance is more of an actress or a model than a mage. She has fair rosey skin, and stands taller than her partner Hibiki #23 and she is thin enough to have a model's figure. Avery Martinez also notes that her beautiful face just doesn't fit her line of work well, as the occupation has times when it is required for one to avoid any attention if possible. She carries a pistol on the inside of her jacket and a sub-machine gun on the back of her belt, with a lever action bow gun of sorts strapped to her left thigh, and finally a pistol strapped to her right boot. She has magazine pouches on either side of her hips and knee high boots. She wears an urban camouflage jacket and pants over her green shirt, as well as goggles on her days off. Personality Anette appears to be aloof and taciturn, and apparently only speaks when necessary, but occasionally has some funny responses; she even likes riddles, but can never solve riddles from others. She is the quietest member of the Wizard Saints. She is calm and tends to hide her emotions, including her feelings for cute things. Like many a teenager, Anette frequently blogs and vlogs (video blogs), and has been known to use text speech when updating her Flutter; on top of this, she is an avid anime watcher, and is critical of what others watch, suggesting that Sumiye watches 'B-rated slice-of-life trash'. When angered, Anette has been known to swear and curse in a colorful manner. She bears no ill-will and becomes concerned if she hurts people or accidentally gets people involved in her affairs. She has suffered a traumatic and lonely past, resulting in her becoming kind rather than evil. Anette usually protects others from danger, no matter what, and tries to help them in any way she can (though her ways are usually a little odd). When drunk Anette becomes depressed and comically refers to herself as a failure that can have no friends while crying. Powers Paradise Song- Anette's most devastating offensive weapon, is her actual voice. Anette's psychic ability allows her to produce and control airwaves, sound waves that can be used and exist even in the vacuum of space, as well as solidifying it into constructs; she is able to do all of this by simply using her voice. When she sings, she can make chains appear that will bind the enemy, which can ensnare her enemies. Anette's voice can reach anywhere in the world and cannot be avoided, blocked, nullified or silenced unless she has her special limiters on or special soundproof barriers are used. She is able to damage and stun foes or objects, to the point of shattering titanium. She possesses a incredible degree of control over her vocal cords. Paradise Song has been able to reach 300 decibels, which is enough to make a person's ears start bleeding even if they're not the attack target. A whisper can level a city, cause distant dormant volcanoes to become active once more, shake entire continents apart and generate tremors on the far side of the planet. A hypersonic shout has been said to generate enough force to destroy planets. Paradise Song's power is tied into her emotions, especially anger. This in turn would mean that the power of her attacks would depend on her emotional state in some way. An innocuous side-effect of her training is her ability to raise her voice loud enough to overpower a group of a hundred people speaking loudly in unison. In battle, Anette's eyes glow as a visual indication that she is using her ability. To avoid large amounts of collateral damage she wears powerful sound dampeners and magi-tech power limiters at all times for everyone's sake. She has even undergone rigorous mental training to prevent herself from uttering even the smallest sound, even while asleep when she takes off the dampeners and limiters. Being sound-based, Anette's power works very effectively through speakers on large groups. *Sound Bomb- Anette can create powerful sonic waves that causes the area to explode, indiscriminately injuring all, including nearby comrades, it also super heats the air in front of her. *Healing Voice- Anette has a very beautiful voice that can purify at the same time can shatter anything that causes grief, pain and suffering. *Sonic Stimulation- Anette can use sound to vibrate and stimulate her muscles and shelter her body in high frequency sound waves. *Sound Augmentation Zone- Anette can generate a field that amplifies all sounds inside of it allowing her to increase the strength and range of her Stereopony esper ability. *Echolocation- Anette can listen to sound waves to locate people and can use her Battle Cry underwater to locate underwater enemies. She also has a form of Illusion Awareness as illusions lack mass from which sound would bounce. *Teleportation- Anette is able to use her sound/sonic-based abilities to teleport via sound waves. *Omnilingualism- Anette has also exhibited a gift for language, becoming fluent after hearing merely a few words in not just humanoid languages, but also alien languages, though she tends to speak every language with a strong French accent. Magic God Mode Magic God Mode- Anette's Magic God mode is one of the most outwardly non-threatening, humanoid-looking Maic Gods around. She possesses a flowing white gown reminiscent of a wedding dress and other formal type services. She also has long hair that appears to be related to tentacle-like ends that seem to be coming out of her body. However, these ends may actually come from her elegant attire. Her face is so heavily obscured it is simply non-existent, giving her head a similar look to that of a mannequin's head. However, her face is actually skeletal and she has a crown floating above her head. *Ultimate Sing Off: She produces danmaku bullets, which are produced following a rhythm and beat. *Crying: Anette is able to emit a cute cry which can selectively cause matter to vibrate intensely and turn to nothingness. According to Nayuta she can also use her crying to manipulate the emotions of other people, be it through tears of joy, anger, sorrow, awe, etc. **Child's Wail: Anette can emit a loud, banshee-like battle cry that shattered Celsius' ice golem, as well as countered Fina Bicchieri's Disco Inferno. *Sound Dragons: Anette can summon two Sound Dragons by manipulating airwaves with her voice. The dragons can unleash a powerful sonic boom in the form of a roar. *Final Ballad: Through the sound of her voice, Anette emanates her powerful psychic ability in the form of a 100 meter omnidirectional field around her. Her melody, combined with her mana, can affect the senses and mind of her enemies, altering their perception and creating illusions. With this, she can become "intangible", be at hundreds of different places at once and disappear completely. Then, as she continues to sing her song, far more energy is sent through the air, and Anette's opponent feels immense pain, until she finally finishes her song, leading to the opponent's death. *Big Bang Piano to Fortississimo: The sound of the end of the universe. Engulfs and sends her opponents into another universe, which she then destroys, with them inside. *Melody of Silence: An unpleasant melody that can potentially destroy the mind and soul of her opponent. *Far Cry: Engulfs an area with a bloodcurdling scream charged by emotions, intimidating and dealing heavy damage to all nearby foes, reducing their attack power, defense, and accuracy. Techniques Stress Crusher: Anette relieves the body from stress and eliminates any stiff shoulders or back pains. Sliding Foot Grab: Anette slides towards the opponent. If she connects, she grabs onto the opponent's feet, causing them to wobble, then brings her own feet over to kick the opponent in the head. Sonic Cutter: Anette forms sound waves around her hand and uses their high frequency to pierce her opponent's body. Sonic Null Field: She can project a field of silence in a area making no sound reach outside the area or no sound outside the area in. She can consciously mute specific sounds while letting others go through. Sonic Lance: By focusing her sonic vibrations while screaming into an intense beam. This is used as a sort of "battering ram" that can stun or even destroy most solid objects. Noise Crusher: Anette places her hand to the ground and causes vibrations to form, and then destroys the ground. Unrelenting Shout: Uses her voice to summon forth immense raw power, blowing away anything in it's path. The Unrelenting Shout can lift buses and tanks off the ground like ragdolls. Vocal Disorientation: The ability to change someone’s balance, by affecting their equilibrium using her sonic scream. Vocal Unconsciousness: The ability to affect the fluid in someone’s ear causing the person to go unconscious. Abilities Mandragora Physiology: All Mandragora possesses the ability to relieve their bodies of physical injury and toxins by becoming one with the Earth's soil and then reforming their bodies whole again. Sound Immunity: Anette's hearing and equilibrium are unaffected by the effects of her scream and similar abilities. Enhanced Marksmanship: Anette's skill with firearms is impeccable. She has enough skills to hit targets as small as the pommel of a sword; shoot her opponent's' bullets out of mid-air; and hit the same target over and over with such unerring precision that her is bullets stack on top of each other. Flute Player: Though not a useful skill in battle, it is a skill nonetheless that she uses to strengthen her breathing and vocal cords. This is a form of training for her powers. Superhuman Vocal Stamina: Her vocal cords are tremendously strong, so that she can produce sonic effects through screaming constantly for hours at a time without noticeably tiring or injuring her vocal apparatus. Anette's vocal cords and the interiors of her throat and mouth are also superhumanly tough, so that the intense pressures and constrictions that she produces do not cause her any injury. Medical Training: She has been trained in and experienced in first aid easily recognizing the damage done to a victim was not a severe as it looked despite the amount of blood and calmly analyzed the scene remaining calm although the emergency treatment. Sensitive Hearing: Anette possesses such acute hearing that she can easily track conversations (even while underwater) and footsteps and heartbeats from up to two hundred meters away. She can also discover various details about something just by listening to it. *Selective Hearing: With skill and concentration, she can block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source or frequency. *Low Frequency Sound Hearing: She can hear many things that others are not capable of hearing such as far away earthquakes and volcanoes. Peak Human Intelligence: Despite her rather odd and taciturn behavior, Anette is extremely intelligent as she graduated from the famous Cambridge University at only 13 years old, which literally is amazing as Miria Honda is the only other person to graduate at such a young age. Special Ops Mastery: Anette is a highly trained sleeper agent programmed by the Destiny Security Agency, and upon activation of this part of herself, she gains tremendous military combat might and knowledge. *Enhanced Combat Skills:As a sleeper agent, Anette possesses innate knowledge of both armed and unarmed combat, enabling her to hold her own against even the most experienced fighters, she can easily go toe to toe with one of G.O.D.'s Automatons. Peak Human Condition: Due to her training with Vera, Anette possesses peak athletic strength and endurance. She has displayed peak human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of her training at a young age. Anette possesses enough strength to break a golden dragon's back, throw Magical Girl: Brickhouse through a concrete wall, throw a fully stocked refrigerator and use a sofa as a weapon. She has even been able to damage Magical Girl: Brickhouse. Miscellaneous :During her tuning sessions Hibiki notes that Anette can play the Ocarina and also the electric guitar. According to Sherria Amicus, she also has some knowledge of lap dancing. Spells Material Transference: A sorcery that automatically reloads Anette's pistols. Calm Melody: Anette temporarily nullifies the damage component of all attacks, including her own, making it impossible for her or her opponent to directly damage each other. Airwave Diva: Anette fires off a massive Lip-shaped shockwave that's difficult to dodge and pierces intangibility. Wyvern Roar: With this technique, Anette charges a great quantity of mana within her voice, and upon shouting she releases all of said mana in the form of an incredibly potent sound wave, albeit of far faster speeds and far higher capacity than her standard shout. Jingle of Pain: Anette cast ultrasonic waves in the form of a short annoyingly catchy jingles doing physical damage to her enemy. Death Blues: Anette plays music from her Ocarina and sends her enemy into a deep sleep. Binding Rift: Anette unleashes the strings from her Electric Guitar to bind her enemy to rip them apart. Aria of Perseverance: Anette heals herself and the most wounded person nearby, increased by 0.5% for every 1% of target's missing health. Duplication: Anette can create Anette Seeds which quickly grow into an exact copy of herself by planting them in fertile soil, or even in a corpse. Thus, she can multiply any number of times. All Anettes share their basic senses. However, she can only do this while there are nutrients in the soil, so she can end up exhausting them if she creates too many copies in the same area. Equipment Wizard Saints Identicard: Anette holds a Wizard Saints Identicard that identifies her as a member of the 13 Wizard Saints and grants her the associated privileges. Table Salt: Anette carries table salt with her, which she uses during battles against ghost. The table salt, however, is somewhat ineffective against actual spirits, since it's not purified. Equalizer Ring: An armband that adjusts the guitar and amplifier's volume and equalization settings. The device possesses a vast number of preprogrammed settings to adapt itself to a variety of situations. It also sends out ♪, ♫, ♩, etc. effects flying around when Anette punches and echoes her. Although it is for use in Live Events, its performance isn't bad because not only does it echo the voice of Anette, it has a low chance of echoing spell words as well. Humming Transducer: A pulse converter that can convert her singing into powerful shockwaves that vary based on the type of song. This acts as one of her three limiters when in battle and around other people. *Rally Hum: Enhances the listeners' physical strength. *Painkiller Hum: A chill song that has an analgesic effect. Hell Bat's Electric Guitar: Anette's secondary medium for her sound attacks and can use the guitar to summon lightning to attack her enemies. Magic Mic: A microphone attached to her guitar that analyzes and nullifies ambient noise so that only Hell Bat's Electric Guitar and her allies can be heard. She utilizes a VZ.61 Scorpion submachine gun with a small bayonet attached to it and an open holographic sight. She also sports a pair of highly customized Lilidan Tech DC21 Automatic Pistols as weapons; the customizations include: Match grade target sights, an extended barrel, extended magazine, and a compensator/barrel weight. She uses very special ammunition for her pistols, which include: *Needle Flechette: Sharp needle-like bullets, that scatter as they advance and with great penetration power. *Shock Wave Bullet: Effective for crowd control, they emit waves that target a person's semicircular canal for a non-lethal takedown. *Anti-demon Silver Bullets: Ammo suited for encounters against the supernatural, though they're not described per se, they should be useful against werewolves and vampires, as their name imply. *Blitz Bullets: A warhead that stops the opponent's movements through a powerful shock at the same time of the impact, temporarily paralyzing the neural transmissions. *Freezing Bullets: Deadly bullets that reduce the target's molecules speed, making them freeze and breaking the molecular bonds. *Slaying Bullets: Bullets created with purple Mana Crystals, the most potent source of energy. Can obliterate anything they touch. Weakness *She is extremely vulnerable to Black Diva magic. *Anette is very insecure and gets easily intimidated by sufficiently strong opponents. *Anette has been stated to be overly emotional. *Even if her stamina is restored if her throat is hoarse she can’t use her Unrelenting Shout. *Her glowing eye is a dead give away whenever she uses her power. *Her vocal cords are susceptible to injury from excessive strain in using sonic powers. She has also survived major injuries to her throat at the cost of her sonic powers temporarily. **Excessive vocal cord strain can also cause her to temporarily lose her powers. Trivia *Anette has completed 135 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 0 C-rank, 1 B-rank, 4 A-rank, 130 S-rank. *If she reads a book, it is commonly about firearms and weapons. *Her favorite subject is Music. while her least favorite subject is P.E though she's not particularly weak at it. *Extensive headquarters in Loliterria Cafe's storeroom, filled with information archives and weapon armory. *She learned to make lemonade from her biological mother. *She is fluent in both French and English. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet